


The Kiss Of An Angel

by flickawhip



Category: Sleepaway Camp (1983)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Written for this prompt on tumblr:hi! can you write 13 from the prompt list? with angela (second film) x female reader? thank you - "Did we kiss last night, or did I dream that?"
Relationships: Angela Baker/Original Female Character(s)





	The Kiss Of An Angel

“Did we kiss last night, or did I dream that?”

Angela is surprisingly soft like this, content, curled into you and sleepy, barely awake. You can’t help smiling at her. She can be so hard to please but when she’s happy, sweetly soft, you adore her. 

“Mmm, among other things…”

You tease softly, smirk at her instant blush, kissing her softly and deeply again. 

“You’re adorable when you blush… my Angel.”

She smirks at you then and despite everything you laugh, kiss her again lightly. 

“Naughty, naughty girl…”

You can’t help kissing her when she’s with you. You know the rumours, you know how sad she can get and how people misbehaving troubles her… except you. You, who love her as if there’s nothing wrong, you who refuses to care what they did to her except for the harm it laid on her soul. 

“Not that naughty…”

“Mmm, only in the best way…”

You allow gently.

“The way that lets me love you.”


End file.
